My iCarly Interview
by jaizee721
Summary: This was inspired by  Sam.And.Freddie.Is.Seddie's iCarly interview.So I give some credit to her.No romance yet but that's up to you guys!


**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly would I be writing this?NO!I do not own any of the songs mentioned either.P.S. If you see : that is Freddie's Mom I don't know why it keeps erasing her name! marissa is her too.**

* * *

><p>Jaiden: Hey I'm your host, Jaiden!A-<p>

Jordan: And I'm his co-host and cousin, Jordan!

Jaiden: I was going to introduce you!

Jordan: Well you we're too late sucker!

Sam: I'm hungry!

Freddie: Surprise,surprise.

Sam: Shut it Fredward!

Carly: Guy's do I need to go get the spray bottle again?

Sam & Freddie: No.

Jaiden: Okay now that that's over how about you guys introduce yourselves?

: I'll go first.

Jaiden: Umm...I didn't even invite you.

Mrs.B: Well I'm already here bub so deal with it!

Freddie: Mom!

Jaiden: *Whispers to Jordan* Add her to the crazy list.

Jordon: *Whispers back* Got it.

: I'm sorry,let me start I'm Marissa Benson Freddie's mother,but you will refer to me as .

Jaiden: You know what!

Jordan: What?

Jaiden: Let's forget the introduction's I'm just gonna name everyone here!Okay first Jordan!

Jordan: Present!

Jaiden: Freddie!

Freddie: Aqui!

Jaiden: Sam!

Sam: Me amo Sam!

Jaiden: Carly!

Carly: Me amo Carly!

Jaiden: Spencer!

Spencer: Reporting for duty sir!

Jaiden: Spencer this isn't the military!

Spencer: I know but I've always wanted to say that!

Jaiden: Okay then...Gibby!

Gibby: DY-NO-MITE!

Jaiden: Unnecessary but ok,Griffin!

Griffin: I brought my peewee babies!

Jaiden & Carly & Jordan: Oh my god.

Sam: Not his "little girl" toys!Speaking of "little girls"...Nub!

Freddie: Blond headed Demon!

Sam: Asshole!

: *gasps* How dare you call my son that!Why does my little Freddie hang out with Samantha!

Carly: Sam & Freddie!Jaiden you never told us Griffin was gonna be here!

Jaiden: Oops, anyway-is that?It is!Guppy!

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Carly: He's so cute!

Gibby: I know right?

Jaiden: Okay how about we get to the questions and answers!

All: Sure!

Jaiden: Here's a dare from my cousin Angel for Gibby.

Gibby: BOO-YEAH!

Jaiden: Okay then.

I dare Gibby to jump off the Empire State Building without his shirt and with a parachute.

Gibby: *Takes his shirt off and puts his parachute on * Let's do this!

Jaiden: Hey do you mind wearing this helmet cam and ear-piece so we can see what you see and here what you hear?

Gibby: No problem.*Puts on helmet and ear-piece*

*2 hours later*

Jaiden: *over radio* You there yet?

Gibby: *over radio* Yup I'm here.

Jaiden: *over radio* Cool!So,How high do you think you are?

Gibby: *over radio* I'd say about 1,500 feet high.

All: Wow!

Freddie: Did you know that the Empire State building is 1,453 feet, 8 9/16 inches or 443.2 meters to the top of the lightning rod?

Sam: Did you know that your extremely annoying?

Freddie: Sam!Jaiden tell her to stop!

Jaiden: Sam why don't you go make a Sam-witch in the kitchen?

Sam: I thought you would never ask!*runs to the kitchen*

Jaiden: Okay,now that that's over let's get back to Gibby,*over radio* Gibby it's time to JUMP!

Gibby: *over radio* Let's do this!*Jumps* Weee!

Jaiden: Wow!He did it!

Jordan: I know right!

Sam: *from kitchen* Whoo!Fall Gibby,Fall!

Spencer: Let's hope he doesn't get hurt!

Jaiden: I know!I don't wanna get sued!

Guppy: Go Gibby!

Gibby: *over radio* I'm half way down!

All: OPEN YOUR PARACHUTE!

Gibby: *Opens parachute* This might take a while!

Jaiden: Since he might take a while let's get down to the business it's about the seddie vs. creddie debate.

Sam: Seddie?

Freddie: Creddie?

Carly: *giggles* Seddie is Sam and Freddie's cute little pairing name and creddie is mine and Freddie's pairing name.

Sam & Freddie: What!

Sam: Wait...Carly?How did you know that?

Carly: Umm...

Sam: You know what?Forget it, I don't want to know.

Sam: Dude!We really have stop doing that!

Jordan: Hey you guys ever heard of fanfiction?

Jaiden: Yah!I love the website I got an account on there.I read all about seddie stories.

Freddie: Seddie-

Sam:-Stories?

Jaiden: You know it!

Gibby: I'm back!

Jaiden: Yay!Your alright!

Guppy: Gibby!*hugs Gibby*

Gibby: buddy.

Jaiden: Anyways now that that's over heres a question for all of you from me.

All: Okay.

What's your favorite song?

Sam: Oh, ok got it.I would have to say Eenie Meenie.

Jaiden: Cool I love that song!

Freddie: Well lets just say I'm Not afraid By:Eminem.

Jaiden: Nice choice!Weirdo.

Freddie: I heard that!

Jaiden: Heard what?

Freddie: Heard what you said.

Sam: I agree with what Jaiden said.

Jaiden: What did I say!

Jordan: Ok!Just shut up!Let's get back to the dare/question!

Carly: Crush By:David Archuleta.

Jaiden: Cool.

Freddie: Soo...Who do you have a crush on?Is it me?Jaiden?Maybe even Jordan?Please be me!

Sam: Shut the hell up Benson!

Marissa: How dare you talk to my son like that!

Jaiden: Umm...She can talk like that, this story is rated T.

Spencer: Umm...Since I haven't really had a steady girlfriend I'll have to go with I'll only Break your heart By:Taio Cruz.

Gibby: Umm..Well..I don't listen to much music so this is right of the top of my head!Just a dream by:Nelly.

Jaiden: I love that song!

Griffin: All I got to say is that the Club Can't Handle Me By:Flo Rida ft. David Guetta.

Jordan: Do You Remember By:Jay Sean ft. Sean Paul and Lil Jon.

Jaiden: Let's just say I'm Ridin' Solo By:Jason Derulo.

Jordan: *Whispers something to Jaiden*

Jaiden: Alright well We are going to have to end this chapter here since Jordan needs to go to a Dentist appointment at 5:00 but I'll get the second chapter eventually.

Jordon: Yeah right!

Jaiden: Shut up Jordon!

Sam: Woo!

All: Bye!Don't Forget to review,ask and dare!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?It was my first time so cut me some slack or you can say "THAT TOTALLY SUCKED" either is fine! But whatever you do... R&amp;R or i will make your parents eat you!<strong>


End file.
